SkyShox Delta Z
by KhaosOmega
Summary: One of my new WitChan-inspired SkyShox Delta series, following Zoey on a journey through Sinnoh at first, full of sex, hence the M rating. Mix between the games and anime.


**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of a WitChan fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical summer day across the Sinnoh region: hot temperatures, sunny skies, and not much wind. The temperature bit didn't apply for Snowpoint City in the northernmost part of Sinnoh, and that's where this story starts. An orange-haired sixteen-year-old girl, named Zoey, was busy preparing herself for her Pokemon journey, with two Pokemon on her: a Glameow she found when she was younger, and a Chimchar she got the day before. One fact about Zoey's appearance that wasn't normal for a girl her age was the size of her tits, which were at least DDD.5 in size. Her muscle size was pretty good, normal for those heavy on the exercise like Zoey was, and her cunt was about as tight as the typical girl's ass, of which Zoey's was even tighter that that. Zoey typically slept with absolutely nothing on, showing off her body. By complete chance Zoey had the ability to control anything relating to the element of fire, enabling her ability to stay warm in Snowpoint City as lightly dressed as she normally went. But there was one thing that she had planned on before starting her journey, and that was the fact Deion Martin, the most well-known trainer in Snowpoint besides her friend Candice (the gym leader), had taken Zoey's virginity away at what most people call the worst chance for it to happen where both sides are unprotected (Crimson of the Zenon Force dubbed it the 'Danger Zone'). That session really did a number on both participants in it, totally wiping Deion out and leaving Zoey's cunt bleeding afterwards.

The first thing Zoey did in preparation for the beginning of her Pokemon journey was check and see if her plan involving Deion and her virginity worked as she had planned. Still completely nude, the orange-haired girl took the one pregnancy test she had at her place, and it came back with a plus sign, making Zoey grin to herself, knowing her plan succeeded. With this in mind, she started checking on whether she had everything else ready. Her two Pokemon, both female (a rare chance for Chimchar), were in their Poke Balls, which, along with her money (375K Pokebucks), any needed healing items, extra Poke Balls (mostly Ultras), and keys (she lived alone), were in one of her bag's pockets. After checking about the shine and style of her knee-length orange hair, she then proceeded to put on her outfit for the adventure. Due to her very sexually-inclined nature, her outfit was the typical one for said nature: a midriff-baring tube top and a very short skirt, worn without any panties. (the skirt only JUST barely reached the top of her shaven cunt). After making sure she had her shoes, a pair of non-platform fuschia pumps with a six-and-a-half inch heel, on, she then proceeded to begin her Pokemon journey.

_Two and a half hours later..._

Zoey had just reached the Oreburgh Gym, with four Pokemon on hand, all female: Buizel, Monferno (Chimchar had evolved during the training en route, learning Mach Punch), Glameow (who knew Iron Tail, strong against Roark's Rock-type Pokemon) and a Cherrim (she had tried to catch a Cherubi, only for it to evolve mid-battle prior to capture). None of the gym trainers stood a chance against Zoey's formidable team. Then Zoey reached Roark, who had a confused look on his face as he sighted Zoey's appearance. In their battle, Buizel downed Geodude and Onix with double-super-effective hits before being downed by Cranidos, who was immediately Mach Punched into the wall behind Roark by the Monferno mere seconds after it popped out of its Poke Ball for the battle-ending KO. After recieving her badge, Zoey would then have both Roark and the gym's lone male gym trainer simultaneously pounding her very tight openings, Roark having dibs on her cunt (Zoey never told them she was pregnant) for twenty full minutes before both holes were overflowing with cum (natural for her ass under any circumstances, only occuring when it did in her cunt due to her still-unknown-to-them pregnancy; Roark thought he released larger bursts than he expected). With this, Zoey left for the next gym in Eterna City.


End file.
